


Start of Something New

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: D&P Appealshipping [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AppealShipping, Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: An alternate ending to D&P's "A Stand-Up Sit-Down!" where Dawn can't leave without telling Zoey how she feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started watching/ rewatching Diamond and Pearl on Hulu bc it was the Pokémon anime I grew up on. I realized that I really ship Dawn/Zoey, so naturally, I wrote a fic about it. Enjoy.

“I’ll see you at the contest in Hearthome City,” Zoey said.

Dawn nodded. “See you.” Her heart fluttered, the same way it always did every time she talked to Zoey. “I hope your ankle feels better.”

“Thanks.”

“Bye Zoey.” Ash and Brock said.

She waved to them. “Until next time, guys.”

Dawn started to walk away with her friends until she stopped. “Zoey, wait up.”

Confusion colored the redhead’s face. “What’s up?”

Dawn took a deep breath. “The thing is, I really like you, even though the timing is bad and stuff but I just wanted to tell you and-” Zoey cut her off with a kiss. Dawn froze for a split second before kissing her crush back. When the kiss was over, both of the girls’ faces were bright pink.

Zoey cleared her throat. “So, Hearthome City?”

“Yeah.” Dawn agreed.

“I’ll be counting down the seconds.” As Dawn caught up with Ash and Brock, the latter gave her a fist bump.

“Way to go,” Brock told her. “You guys are cute together.”

“Thanks, Brock.” 

“I had no idea you liked Zoey,” Ash said. 

Brock laughed. “That’s for sure. You’re not the best at picking that stuff up.”

“Hey!” Dawn laughed, her heart feeling ten times lighter than it had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
